moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Fishlips
Fishlips is a pink Glump, who was named by a player named bunnyboy1. They have large, lime green lips (hence the name) and no visible teeth. Fishlips has light purple freckles, a single large eye and a small tuft of spiked lime green hair. Fishlips tries to steal cakes with other Glumps in the game Moshling Boshling and knows how to play the trombone, as manifested in Dr. Strangeglove's song The Doctor Will See You Now. He explodes because Dr. Strangeglove orders him to, to put it exactly: "Blow harder, you spherical fool!". Glumps evidently do not die from such. Fishlips featured in Moshi Monsters: The Movie as the sidekick to Dr. Strangeglove. Biography Character Encyclopedia Main This icky one-eyed blob of badness is Dr. Strangeglove's dim-witted sidekick. It's not hard to see how this mischief-maker was given his name - just look at his large rubbery lips! They're perfect for delivering his dastardly move: a Suctioning Smackeroo! Moshlings, watch out! Calling all Glumps At the slightest whiff of a new C.L.O.N.C. mission from that sugary villain Sweet Tooth, Fishlips drools all the way to the Candy Cane Caves where he awaits instructions. Sealed with a kiss With those luscious lips, you'd be forgiven for thinking that fiendish Fishlips would be natural at singing. But most of the time, his rubbery mouth is actually sealed shut with goo! He does manage to play the trombone on occasion - until ghastly Strangeglove tells him he's not good enough, that is.This is referencing The Doctor Will See You Now, where Fishlips is ordered to blow on the trombone harder by Dr. Strangeglove, resulting in him popping Data file Location: Top Secret Job: C.L.O.N.C. minion Features: One eye, gloopy lips, purple spots Notes *Slimpy lips are stuck together with icky goo *Only one eye for looking out for mischief *Clump of greasy green hair Moshipedia With lips like that, Fishlips should have been the lead singer in Hairosniff. Sadly this one-eyed blob of badness can’t sing because those luscious lips are permanently sealed with gloop – perfect for delivering Suctiony Smackeroos. Yuck! The Official Collectable Figures Guide Cheer up Fishlips! Or is it difficult to smile with those juicy jaws? This cyclops' cops are perpetually sealed with gunk and gloop - perfect for delivering a slimy smacker. Yuck! Fiction Fishlips' first major appearance was on The Daily Growl on April 8, 2011, where the Glumps were unnamed and commenters could help choose their name. He was labelled Glump 8 and a few weeks later on April 20th, his name was declared as Fishlips, named by bunnyboy1.http://news.moshimonsters.com/community/blog/content/5394-introducing_the_glumps In The Doctor Will See You Now, Fishlips has his own scene in which he plays the trombone. His timbre and pitch are actually rather professional, much contrasting his usual lazy attitude, typical to that of the Glumps as a whole. It also shows his obedience to Dr. Strangeglove, who orders him to blow on it with all of his might, only leading to him exploding. With it evidently being painful, this shows a level of dedication to Strangeglove. In Season 2: Mission 9: Missing On A Star, Fishlips features as a sentinel but is in slumber, keys to escape Hangar Bay attached to him. Upon being sucked up the tube above him by the protagonist, he is immediately shown to be shaken and, naturally, startled. In Season 3: Mission 2: Choc-O-Dile Blues, Fishlips appears clad in a black balaclava, designed to be reminiscent of a robber. He is ordered by Rocko who appears as the leader of the group to stay behind and keep the protagonist at bay, once again showing general meekness. He is responsible, repeating to himself the instructions; however, he succumbs to the chocolate Marcel provides him with and, upon consumption of each egg, he grows larger showing that, when his body is full of a substance, he increases in body mass - this is a similar case in The Doctor Will See You Now, except the air pressure in his body pops him instead of increasing his size. Fishlips' most influential role is arguably in Moshi Monsters: The Movie, however, where he appeared as a sidekick to Dr. Strangeglove. At the start, Fishlips appears in the form of a Flumpy caricature, with a glower on the costume's face, red eyes, a green mouth (presumably to match that of his own) and knitted eyebrows. Strangeglove ridicules this disguise by calling it idiotic, and also reveals that it is worn when running errands—however, such has never occurred in the game itself. Fishlips responds by calling it "liberating dressing up as a Moshling", and "hasn't had that much fun since shoplifting in Ooh La Lane". Generally, in the movie he is quite comedic as shown by such, and unintentional at that. Appearance Fishlips, unlike his Glump brethren, has a single eye, with a dirty pink-purple iris shaped in a characteristic Moshi Monsters crescent. A small unkempt tuft of green hair stands vertically on Fishlips' head, his mouth in a corresponding colour. Teeth or, rather, a tooth, protrude out of this mouth, bucked albeit pure white (though this is largely to do with the art style). His body is, in-game, a slightly messy, as if it were crafted out of clay, and has the typical rotund shape, though, in the film, it is straight and has little deviation, aside from his upper head and eye socket area. Personality & Habits Fishlips is generally quite obedient, as shown in Season 3: Mission 2: Choc-O-Dile Blues with Rocko, a fellow Glump, ordering him around, as well as in Moshi Monsters: The Movie, abiding by the commands of his superior, Dr. Strangeglove. However, he is quick to give into distraction, as shown by the former, eating chocolate despite knowing not to. All in all, he is rather childish because notwithstanding following orders readily, he is quick to give into temptation. He is also rather comedic, with an excessive bank of jokes as per the movie. This was also demonstrated to annoy his superior, Dr. Strangeglove, who would insult him in his usual articulate and aged manner. Trivia *Fishlips cannot swim. Gallery In-Game Fishlips_Thump.png|In Thump O Glump Fishlips_2.png FishlipsHammer.png Glumpgamelogo.jpg|Thump O Glump logo Medal_glump_thumper.png|"Complete Thump O Glump" medal Glump-o-Lantern_Fishlips.png|As a Glump-O-Lantern S3M2_GlumpGuard3.png Shark_Fishlips.png|Fishlips as a Glump Shark Fishlips_Back.png|From behind S2M9_Fishlips_Guard_2.png|As a guard in Season 2: Mission 9: Missing On A Star S2M9_Fishlips_Guard_6.png S2M9_Fishlips_thermo.png|As an instruction in Season 2: Mission 9: Missing On A Star Fish Lips Bean Bag.png|Fish Lips Bean Bag Merchandise Mash-Up Cards TC_Fishlips_series_2.png|Series 2 Mash Up card TC_Fishlips_series_3.png|Series 3 Mash Up card Figures Fishlips_figure_normal.png|Series 2 normal figure Fishlips figure glitter yellow.png Fishlips_figure_glitter_green.png|Series 2 Green Glitter figure Fishlips figure shocking pink.png Fishlips figure electric yellow.png Collector_card_s2_fishlips.png|Series 2 collector card Plushes Fishlips_plush_vivid.jpg Fishlips_Backpack_Buddy.png|Backpack Buddy Top trump blue Fishlips.png|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps Other Fishlips_Frubes.png MMM_Fishlips.png|In the trailer of Moshi Movie Mystery The_Doctor_Will_See_You_Now_Fishlips_scene.png|The Doctor Will See You Now trombone scene Fishlips_Egg_Hunt_Art.png|Egg Hunt art Fishlips_Egg_Hunt_Art2.png Movie Artwork promo Dr Strangeglove and Fishlips.jpg Wipvernooij Movie Strangeglove Fishlips.jpg Rocketboots Movie Fishlips.png Movie Artwork characters Dr Strangeglove and Fishlips.png Collector card s2 fishlips.png Shark Fishlips.png S2M9 Fishlips thermo.png MV STABR Fishlips.png Notes and citations :References :Notes Category:C.L.O.N.C. Category:Glumps Category:Characters